


2 Spooky

by MontyKarl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Candy, Fluff, Halloween, Holidays, I'm Sorry, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you mean 'I've never trick-or-treated'?"</p><p>Basically Tyler's never trick-or-treated and Josh HAS to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Spooky

Josh loved everything about Halloween. He loved the skeletons and the ghosts. He loved the fake spiderweb decorations, he loved red and black and orange and green. He loved crunchy leaves and chilly wind. There wasn't a spooky thing that went on during October he didn't revel in. He'd been celebrating the holiday his entire life, starting out dressed as a pumpkin in a stroller all the way through helping his parents set up their apple bobbing bucket for their latest party. He practically lived and breathed for this holiday pretty much all year round.

This is why, when talking to his friend Tyler, he was completely confused. 

"What do you mean 'I've never trick-or-treated'?" Josh and Tyler were currently getting dressing for the party Josh's parents were throwing and insisted he help host for (which of course meant that Tyler would be there, over their past year of friendship they'd become inseparable).

Tyler just casually shrugged, siding his skeleton printed hoodie on, "I just never have....My parents were really protective of me...the most I've done is go to the trunk-or-treat at our church once or twice....if they let me dress up y'know?"

Josh sat on his bed, staring at his friend with wide eyes, his alien mask sliding out of his grip. Tyler watched the mask hit the ground before continuing, "What? It's no big deal..."

"NO BIG DEAL? TYLER! YOU HAVE NOT LIVED!" Josh stood immediately, pulling Tyler towards his bedroom window and pointing outside at a small family with at least three children that were already prowling the neighborhood as the sun started to set. "Look! It's like....it's a rite of passage Tyler....The costumes, the free candy, the weird old people who's houses smell like soap and candy tastes even worse but- that's not the point...the point is Tyler, we have to fix this."

Tyler tore his eyes away from the little witch, that was running circles around an even smaller Optimus Prime, in the middle of the street to give Josh an incredulous look.

"Josh no-"

"Tyler we have to." Josh said with an air of finality as he bent down to pick up his mask and Tyler sighed, knowing that once Josh had his heart set on doing something with Tyler, he was stuck doing this. (Much like the time Josh insisted they play a game of one-on-one and lost; or the time Josh bet Tyler he could put more into his burrito at Chipotle and won. Tyler could never say no to Josh.)

This is how, at the tender age of 19, Tyler Robert Joseph stood outside of Joshua Dun's mother's house and rang the doorbell. ("Think of it as a test run....you don't wanna waste your trick-or-treat virginity on the Burn's next door, they give out floss and toothpaste" Josh had counseled.)

Josh's mother answered the door prompty with a huge grin that could rival Josh's own, "Uhh..." Tyler sighed, eyes pleading as he glanced back at Josh, "Do I hav-"

"YES!" 

"Okay..." Tyler cleared his throat and turned back towards the door, black bag held out in front of him, "Trick-or-treat?"

"How about a treat." Josh's mother laughed lightly, as she grabbed the giant candy bowl beside the door and gave Tyler as big a handful as she could manage. Tyler knew she couldn't see the blush past the mesh of the hoodies zip up mask, but he could feel it and suddenly felt too warm even in the fall's night air. He mumbled a thank you and walked back towards Josh who was waiting at the bottom of the porch steps.

"See! You did great....maybe a little more enthusiasm-I mean you are getting free candy. Now c'mon, we have to make it to the next neighborhood over before it gets too late or all the good stuff will be gone!"

Tyler wanted to protest, but Josh's warm hand was pulling his down the street, mingling with the tiny ghosts and fairies and vampires parading around. Josh went over what houses were 'safe' with decorations or with front porch lights on or doors open, indicating 'FREE CANDY HERE', and which houses to stay away from because of either angry backyard dogs that never quit barking or people who just handed out popcorn balls.

Ten or so more houses in and Tyler was getting the feeling that no one took kindly to a teenager trying to literally take candy from babies. 

"Trick-or-treat!" Josh yelled, and the woman at the door looked stern, eyeing their height and their half-assed costumes.

"I'm sorry, I don't give out candy to lazy teenagers, have a Happy Hallow-"

Josh had pulled his mask off, his eyes big and pleading, "I'm sorry m'am, we're not trying to get free candy really at all, see...Tyler here has never been trick-or-treating in his entire life! I just had to take him out, honest I'm sorry....."

The woman considered them for a moment, and Tyler was about to unzip his hoodie and apologise as well when the woman dumped out her entire bowl into the bag that he was still dutifully holding out in front of himself.

Josh's eyes got even wider if possible as he watched her shake the bowl and then smile at them, "You know what? You two just have a safe Halloween...." With that, she shut the door and Tyler did unzip his hood as they went down the steps, staring into his bag with shock.

"Dude..." Josh said, glancing at the bag and then directly at Tyler, waiting for him to look up and make eye contact before finishing, "THAT WAS SICK!"

After that, much to Tyler's delight, Josh decided they should probably head back home. They wandered back through the neighborhood, eating candy out of the bag, deciding to cross the small park to make it back faster. Only, with the newfound sugar rush, Tyler couldn't help himself to jump onto the swings and then the monkey bars. Josh watching gleefully all the while, still picking out candy from the bag. Finally Tyler joined him, sitting down on the curb with, grabbing another Tootsie Pop from the bag as he did, smiling wide.

"See....I told you it was fun." Josh pressed, Tyler just sucked on his sucker, trying to stop smiling, but finding it difficult when Josh pulled his mask back on and whispered, "Take me to your leader."

They both fell back onto the wood chips of the park, laughing. Tyler pulled the candy from his mouth, staring at the clouds mingling with the moon and stars. "That one looks like a ghost." He pointed with the sucker over Josh's head, only to have Josh lean up and pull the sucker into his own mouth.

Tyler pouted but let go, they had plenty of candy. Josh pulled Tyler's sucker from his mouth with a pop and looked at Tyler laying next to him. Tyler was still flushed from running around the park, softly illuminated in the moonlight and the distant streetlamps. 

There was a moment, when Tyler thought Josh was going to lean forward and take his lips as he had taken the sucker, but just as the stray thought passed through his mind, a bright light shined down on them both. 

They sat up, blinking away the brightness to find Tyler's mom standing over them with a flashlight and a stern expression. "Tyler Robert Joseph, do you have any idea how worried I was when I went to pick you up and found out you'd gone....gallivanting around with Josh?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Joseph I-He said he'd never....I'm sorry." Josh finished lamely, but Tyler's mother's eyes softened and she sighed.

"It's fine....you're alright....but I'm going through that candy when we get home."

Josh tried to hide his laughter and Tyler attempted to cover up the fact that half of the bag was already empty wrappers.  
__________________________________________

A few weeks later and Josh was sitting mournfully in Tyler's dining room, watching as Tyler started to hang garland and set out small ornaments. They were supposed to be helping his mom decorate for the next big holiday, Christmas.

"C'mon....you can't seriously still be sad that Halloween is over, it's almost December...besides Christmas is the best, it's my favorite holiday...can you help me with this?"

Josh stood and went to help Tyler, taping what he was holding above the doorjamb. "But it's not Halloween dude. Why do you like Christmas so much anyways?"

"Oh y'know, Jesus' birthday, presents, hot chocolate by the fireplace...."

Tyler smirked, looking above their heads at the piece of mistletoe they'd just hung and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Josh's lips.

"Oh....oh yeah...Christmas is great, it's my favorite." Josh mumbled, leaning back in, hoping that Tyler's mom took her time in the attic looking for the angel tree topper.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah..well....happy halloween guys


End file.
